


Anxceit

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil needs to leave his toxic relationship with Deceit (Ethan).
Relationships: anxceit
Kudos: 23





	Anxceit

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately, I've been doing this thing where whenever I hear a song on the radio, I think, "oh, that's SO prinxiety," or, "that's totally logicality," or I'll even just randomly scream "ROCEIT!!!"
> 
> Ya, I have a problem-
> 
> Anyway, I decided to roll into one series following a timeline I've created! Enjoy!

_**I'm done hating myself for feeling**_  
 _ **I'm done crying myself awake**_  
"Ethan..."  
 _ **I've gotta leave and start the healing**_  
"...I, I just can't do this anymore." I sighed.  
Ethan looked up. He turned around in his desk chair.  
 ** _But when you move like that_**  
"What? What do you mean?"  
 _ **I just wanna stay**_  
"I can't be in this relationship anymore," I said, trying to hold in my tears.  
 ** _What have I become?_**  
 _ **Looking through your phone now, oh now**_  
"It's one-sided. I'm holding it up. You're doing nothing."  
 ** _Love to you is just a game_**  
"I...what? Virgil, what do you mean??" Ethan asked.  
I gasped a little, holding these tears was getting difficult.  
 _ **Look what I have done**_  
"It's just not fair. You go out with Remus and Remy, don't tell me, thank god Remy always calls, and you just expect me to, I don't know, sit on the couch and watch a fucking movie or something? I'm gonna have hurt feelings! And, it's EVERY DAMN NIGHT!"  
 _ **Dialing up the numbers on you**_  
"Ethan, I've got to leave..."  
 ** _I don't want my heart to break_**  
"...before it's too late."  
Finally, the tears broke through, streaming down my face, swallowing my features.  
"Oh, no, don't cry..." Ethan got up to hug me. I cringed and backed away.   
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I screamed. I ran to the bathroom, the tears still cutting their salty path into my face.  
 ** _Baby_**  
 ** _How do you sleep when you lie to me?_**  
 ** _All that shame and all that danger_**  
 ** _I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight_**  
I couldn't tell you how long I stayed in that bathroom. It could've been one hour, it could've been five. Eventually, I got out, hoping I might be able to apologize. but Ethan had gone to sleep, not even bothering to stay awake and wait for me. I knew not to wake him up, that man sleeps like the dead. Suddenly, I got an idea.   
I grabbed a backpack, stuffed about 10 hoodies and 5 pairs of jeans in it, went to our big mason jar where we kept loose change, dumped about half of it into the backpack, and walked right out the door. No note, not a single trace that I had ever even left.  
 _ **Baby**_  
 _ **How do you sleep when you lie to me?**_  
 _ **All that fear and all that pressure**_  
 _ **I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight**_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more???


End file.
